Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens, an optical apparatus equipped therewith, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens.
Related Background Art
A lot of zoom lenses having a lens group with a positive refractive power disposed to the most object side have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-003195). Regarding such a zoom lens, request for suppressing ghost images and flare, which deteriorate optical performance, and aberrations become increasingly strong. Accordingly, a higher optical performance is required to antireflection coatings applied to a lens surface, so that in order to meet such request, multilayer design technology and multilayer coating technology are continuously progressing (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-356704).
When a conventional zoom lens is forcibly made to have a higher zoom ratio, variation in aberrations increases, so that sufficiently high optical performance cannot be obtained. In addition, there is a problem that reflection light producing ghost images and flare is liable to be generated from optical surfaces in such a zoom lens.